guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Elusive Golemancer
Mark against Ip is probally needed. --Lann 14:44, 31 August 2007 (CDT) My good, I laughed SO hard when i saw it hit 1337 Damage. lol! At least we know a-nets up-to-date with the community =p 81.156.117.35 11:47, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :Perhaps It's the asura trying to drop a hint that th3y 1s 1337 ;-p 81.156.117.35 11:50, 1 September 2007 (CDT) i need help, when i am at the entrance in the first level i go to the golem, he then becomes my ally. Then we get attacked by Sentry. I kill the Sentrys(they Respawn) and then he just stands there.. i select him and he says; Invalid Command. No other worker golem respons? bug? Billyjb 14:33, 1 September 2007 (CDT) The Golem Disabling Lever just spells out: Do Not Pull, so you pull. You don't need Asuran brains to figure that out. Funny though. Dragnmn talk 14:48, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::in the beginning before the first door.. anyway got past that ^^ just resigned and appeared outside with blimm. got past that now anyway ^^ Billyjb 14:50, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Bug? Ran into a bug in the gauntlet of fire area where the golem that grants you protection stayed in one place while the circle of protection advanced forward. Before the bug, I was moving around in front of the golem, blocking his way. I guess he got aggravated and stopped moving and just sent the circle forward. I was unable to stop the progression of the circle as noted on the page. Can anyone duplicate? 63.246.188.199 23:58, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::I ran into the bug but in the opposite way. The circle remained in place whilst the golem walked off. However, clicking the golem sent me to the center of the circle of protection, not to where the golem actually was on my screen. graphic bug maybe? Terra Atomos 16:58, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :: I ran in to it to. The circle kept moving and the golem stood there. --Mcbain68 15:08, 22 September 2007 (CDT) : I had the golem continue on but the circle followed at a slower rate...confusing. mhenlo died on me and so like all hero/henchy tried rezing him and died cause circle kept moving. JRyan Familiar much? Is it just me or is the final level highly familiar? I can't remember what mission it was, but I spawned in the same place and had to kill Zombies and Skeletons... Theonecynic 08:03, 2 September 2007 (CDT) At the crystalline key... It's not necessary to kill the sentry golems. You can just run past them to the next keyholder. Once you place the key in the holder they will cease to be hostile. also i learned this the hard way, they actually keep spawning so you can never really defeat them. J1j2j3 14:19, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Or just keep dropping it, they cease to be hostile as soon as you do, giving the party time to heal and run away etc. Easy as pie. Theonecynic 15:22, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Frigid Armor when you're going through the part with the flaming darts, you guys think Frigid Armor would work to keep you from burning? just a thought J1j2j3 14:18, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Theoretically any skill that can prevent burning would work, Avatar of Melandru would also be a viable choice. The problem would be getting your whole party across. Imor Metchem 21:42, 2 September 2007 (CDT) well i can see a frigid warrior able to get pass. something like balance stance and some running skills. once you get pass that part, he could kill the warrior golems and after that part i believe you'll map so your team can get through easily. J1j2j3 11:58, 7 September 2007 (CDT) James Bond is annoying me I've gone through the starting portal 4 times now, only to be presented with 007 and get kicked out. Anyone else have this problem or have any idea how I can fix it? 77.98.23.57 06:00, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Oola's Laboratory This quest when completed counts as oola's laboratory in the Hero's Handbook Hikki 22:39, 3 September 2007 (CDT) I have a bug concerning this quest : It doesn't appear in my hero's handbook... That's annoying because it is the last quest to fill it completly. Are you doing the repeatable quest? or the Dungeon? There are two by the same name I believe. Check it out and post back. The Black Leach 10:22, 14 October 2007 (UTC) question if i repeat this quest, do i get asuran points for completing it to?Pijltje 08:54, 6 September 2007 (CDT) The Rings Puzzle First a minor correction - rather than killing all the sentry golems then talking to the worker golems, talk to the worker golems as soon as you can - they'll help kill the sentries. Second - ok, I can see the 5 rings on the floor in the compass map, and have walked across them leading my worker golem - and nothing happens. Is there an order, or what?--Jawn Sno 23:39, 9 September 2007 (CDT) NM, got it from the official Guild Wars wiki....to wit: "There are two small, circular platforms without golems on. There are two other worker golems (two of the four standing golems left in the room if you killed all those that were agressive)being guarded by pairs of sentries. Defeat the sentries, talk to the golems and lead them to the platforms where they will automatically 'sit down' on them causing the door to open." Perhaps we could slide this into the main page. --Jawn Sno 12:34, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Bug? When I started this dungeon, I had 392 Asura points. When I finished I had 3792. Not that I'm complaining, but where the hell did those 3400 points come from? --Wizardboy777 20:00, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :completing the dungeon you silly goose ::There's no way beating one dungeon gives you 3400 points. Not only is it a weird number (not a multiple of 500 or 1000) but other dungeons I've done give me 1000 max. --Wizardboy777 20:18, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::the actual dungeon gives 3k points im not sure if you did the dungeon or the quest if you did the quest then its most likely a mistake on your part. ::::I did the quest, where you get oola to help you. And where do you get that the dungeon gives you 3000 points? The page for Oola's Lab says 500. --Wizardboy777 18:05, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Few notes Well, first of all, that "indestructible" golem isn't as indestructible as you may think. Life stealing from OoV damages it. Also, when doing the room with the darts, a speed boost and rangerstepping (zig zagging fast) makes sure they don't hit you. Then you just have to avoid those golems that punish runners. - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 15:12, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Haha I'm saying. I always run a build of heroes and hench with life stealing for the majority of the damage, ie. touch rangers or blood necros... I killed the golem with my party as if it were a regular boss, haha. I also killed the Lich Lord in one of the Ring of Fire missions, prior to when he was supposed to be killed by body blocking and using life stealing. The Black Leach 10:28, 14 October 2007 (UTC) steady stance golem i was doing the quest again and i noticed that the warrior golems at the beginning were using the steady stance build. i remember when they didn't use steady stance and when they use desprate blow etc they actually got KD. i wonder if this means heroes can use steady stance well. J1j2j3 15:22, 3 October 2007 (UTC) lol who leaves an unstable magical energy storage and a flux matrix in the same room as their indestructable golem, like omg lol FOR HARD MODE! In hard mode, this mission is not much harder than it is in easy mode. HOWEVER, getting there is extremely difficult without a Minion Master, and will most probably result in several team-wide wipes, and having a next-to-useless person on your team, as there are no bodies to be had in this mission. One of the only ways to reach the mission is to take a character who will consent to being of little help for the rest of the mission, and have him/her take a build consisting of: 2 skills of their choice, preferably attack skills, Shadow Sanctuary, Death's Charge, Caltrops, Drunken Master, Dwarven Stability, Shadow Form. Your attributes should be as such: 12 Shadow Arts, 7 or higher delver, 9 or higher in your primary attribute, 9 or lower (Depending on how you give your primary attribute) in your weapon's attribute. For escaping creatures, first, get drunk and put on dwarven stability then drunken master. Then, put shadow form on and death's charge to the creature FURTHEST AWAY from you, then put caltrops on him and run away. Death's charge has two uses in this run. The first use is that it can save time that would have been wasted while running through the groups of creatures. The second is that it gets you close enough to not worry about caltrops' half normal range. It also helps if the creatures are in a clump, because then your caltrops will affect them all, making running away much easier. The way to run to Blimm to start the mission is to first kill the Wind Riders to the south-west of Rata Sum. Be careful: There are more of them in hard mode than there are in normal mode, and they are also much stronger and have even more obscene reflexes than normal (They regularly interrupt 1/4 second casting time spells). Carefully pull them back to a safe spot and kill them. Next, continue south-west, avoiding then Kraits, there is no need to use shadow form here. Continue on, still avoiding the kraits, until you reach the ressurection shrine. stop to put on your drunken master. On the mini-map, to the west and a bit south there is another ressurection shrine. That is your next target. However, there is also a group of kraits near the passage that will get you there. This is where you will need to follow what the prievious paragraph said, put on you dwarven spells (if you haven't already), and put on your shadow form. shadow step to the furthest enemy, caltrop him, and RUN LIKE HECK! The group will stop chasing you by the time you have reached the ressurection shrine, hopefully. If not, run even further southwest until they stop chasing you and leave. Go back to the ressurection shrine, and proceed to the falls. There is another group of kraits there. Avoid them. Hug the edge oif the wall on your left, and avoid the group of kraits. Follow the wall there until you reach the Frogmen lands. you are safe from the wind riders patrolling there. There is a small opening between two groups of frogmen. Go through it when they are most clumped together, you can barely make it, but it is possible. You must now avoid the group of Skomay Bonehewer. Again, same strategy. He will stop chasing you once you approximately reach Blimm. Wait until the kraits go away a bit, then go around the edge and talk to Blimm. Welcome to Oola's lab, hard mode.